


the still and quiet of night

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Late at Night, M/M, OT7, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s well into the early hours of the morning when Bambam finally arrives back at the dorm after a delayed flight from Thailand. (One person, however, is still very much awake.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely based on the moment in [got7ing episode one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WAfXpCn4cU) where bambam says that sometimes after being abroad, he'll come back to the dorm at night and youngjae will still be up playing video games.
> 
> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background. (usually, there will be no specific link between the fics, but the other work in the series currently published, _all the things that make you feel at ease_ , is set a night before this, though both fics can stand alone and reading in order definitely isn't required.)

It’s well into the early hours of the morning when Bambam finally arrives back at the dorm. He’d expected that his flight would get in early enough for him to say goodnight to everyone, but it had been delayed, and then there was the journey from the airport to the dorm and now it’s just too late. He slips off his shoes once he’s inside and takes off his jacket, carrying both shoes and jacket with him as he drags his bags through to the lounge. (He’d leave his shoes out there, but he doesn’t want Coco coming across them and chewing them up. These were _expensive_.)

The room is dark, quiet – mostly. It takes a moment for Bambam to hear it: the unmistakable sound of fingers on keys and the clicking of a mouse. He glances across to the couch, and sure enough, Youngjae’s there, face illuminated by the glow of the computer screen. He doesn’t seem to have noticed Bambam yet, so Bambam knows he has to be careful: as fun as it might be to pull a prank, he doesn’t want to freak Youngjae out by sneaking up on him – that would wake up the whole building, Bambam thinks.

Instead, he settles for simply clearing his throat, hoping Youngjae can hear over his game, and a gentle “Hey, hyung.” It isn’t his usual kind of greeting, but it sums up exactly what he needs right now: peace and quiet, time and space to rest and relax. If the plane had taken off at the time it was supposed to, he would have returned to Jaebum ruffling his hair (and Bambam pretending not to like it), being lifted onto Jackson’s back and getting carried around the dorm. Now, though, there’s none of that – it’s only him and Youngjae.

Luckily, Youngjae only jumps a little bit, eyes darting up from the screen to where Bambam’s standing in front of him as he pulls out his earphones.

“Bambam!” he exclaims. “You’re back.” There’s a smile stretching across Youngjae’s face, and he looks tired, but in a soft sort of way, not one that’s worrying.

“Uh-huh.” Bambam takes a seat next to Youngjae. “You miss me?”

“Of course I did,” Youngjae tells him. A hand moves from the keyboard to Bambam’s lap, covering Bambam’s own hand and squeezing. “We all did.” There’s something about the way he says it that makes Bambam feel at ease, that lets Bambam know that he means it: the words are warm and sweet, just like Youngjae’s voice when he sings. (Bambam thinks about telling Youngjae so, a thought as soft and quiet as the night is, but – ha, _no_. No _way_.)

“Well, obviously,” is what Bambam says instead, nudging his elbow against Youngjae’s. “What are you playing?”

Youngjae hands Bambam an earbud and starts to explain the game. It’s an RPG, one he’s only started recently, and Bambam watches as Youngjae’s character fights enemies and harvests food and completes quests. The background music is soothing for the most part – until there’s a boss battle and Bambam sits upright, eyes rapt on the screen, the change of pace almost startling. Suddenly, he’s wide awake, heart racing as Youngjae’s fingers move quickly over the keys, doing all he can to try and win.

Eventually, Youngjae manages it – not that Bambam ever doubted him. Youngjae breathes a sigh of relief as a loading screen gives him a break.

“I should have really asked this when you got here, but how are your family?” he asks, turning to Bambam. “And the flight, how was the flight?”

“My family are good. The flight…” Bambam makes a face. It would have been fine if it hadn’t been delayed, but waiting around for a few hours just made it all the more tiring.

“I understand,” says Youngjae, patting Bambam on the knee. “Still – you made it back. Even if it’s past three AM now.”

Bambam just hums an answer. The calm music’s back again, and all he really wants is to roll into bed and wrap himself around Yugyeom. He could very well go and do that now, but he has to make sure Youngjae actually makes it to bed himself instead of just passing out here with his game still running. Responsibility isn’t usually his strong suit at all – it doesn’t have to be with people like Jaebum and Jinyoung around – but in this case, he’s got to be sensible.

Now, Bambam’s mind is half on the game, half wandering to thoughts of his own room and Yugyeom alone in there – he slept in Jinyoung’s room yesterday, so he wasn’t on his own then, but Bambam doubts Jinyoung would let Yugyeom sleep in there two nights in a row. (Bambam knows this because of the photo Yugyeom sent him last night – the two of them close in Jinyoung’s bed, Yugyeom leaning into Jinyoung. He sent one back, and then one became another and another and another: Yugyeom woke up to four different elaborate selfies and Bambam asking exactly what he thought of each one.)

On the computer screen, Youngjae finishes choosing new armour for his character and gets back to actually playing, only pausing to yawn into his fist, just as loud as ever.

“Time to sleep?” Bambam asks.

“Not yet,” Youngjae says. “I wanted to level up before I went to bed.”

Luckily, he’s almost managed it. It doesn’t take long: just a couple more battles, and Youngjae’s there.

“Oh, well done,” Bambam tells him, pointing at the notification as it flashes on the screen.

Youngjae beams at him. He signs out and switches off the laptop before setting it aside.

“ _Now_ it’s time to sleep,” he says, and Bambam has to agree. Youngjae helps with Bambam’s bags, carrying one of his suitcases through to the hallway, amazingly not stumbling in the dark of the room, putting the bag down outside Bambam and Yugyeom’s room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Youngjae stifles another yawn behind his hand. “You know – the _real_ morning. We can all have breakfast together and you can tell us about your trip.”

“If you and Mark-hyung are even awake then,” Bambam teases, and Youngjae slaps him on the shoulder.

“You’ll just have to wake us up.” Youngjae’s hand squeezes Bambam’s shoulder instead, and he ducks forward to press a kiss to Bambam’s cheek. Bambam leans into the touch, Youngjae’s lips soft against his skin. When Youngjae draws back, Bambam turns his head just a little so he can catch Youngjae’s mouth with his own instead, and Youngjae hums into it, sounding surprised. It’s cute, Bambam thinks, and as entertaining as making Youngjae jump can be, he much prefers surprising Youngjae like this. He’s missed it, too, missed it from all of them. He’s missed Jackson’s easy laugh in between kisses, missed Jinyoung’s hands firm on his cheeks or waist or shoulder. He’s missed the feel of Mark’s hair underneath his fingertips, missed Jaebum pulling him in close with one arm and kissing the side of his head. And he’s missed Yugyeom, missed late nights sleeping in the same bed, lazy kisses in the morning when they wake up before the alarm goes off.

Bambam’s smiling when the kiss breaks, and Youngjae is, too, his grin just about visible in the darkness.

“In the morning.” Bambam repeats Youngjae’s words, and Youngjae makes an affirmative sound before disappearing into his and Mark’s room.

Bambam turns back to his own door, opening it up and slipping inside as quietly as he possibly can and drags his bags in, ready to surprise Yugyeom when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
